


再见钟仁

by BooPaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooPaa/pseuds/BooPaa





	再见钟仁

在夜场跳舞的时候，我最好的朋友是吴世勋。  
大多时候我都不喜欢他，他抢我客人，点完钱还要在我面前贱兮兮地笑，可他对我很重要。那一阵我正在梦中饱受阿灿的困扰，几乎每隔两天我就要梦到我的前男友朴灿烈，所有与他有关的梦都清晰完整，让我醒来后很疲惫。  
那时我和阿灿已经分手五年了，但梦里只出现过他，没有别人，我梦到他在教室里抓我的手，梦到他喝了酒在家里吐了一地板，梦到坐春游车他从前排转过身喂我吃零食，梦到他从背后抱住我让我别因为请女生来家里做客而生气，梦到我被人围着唾骂而他站在不远处看着，梦到他说要先回家可我招招手他就来了。  
梦里的阿灿还是比谁都鲜活吵闹，唯有在我面前会有些许沉默。他就像小男孩一样，尽管我叫他灿烈哥，也烦透了他夏天暴雨一样来一阵去一阵的脾气，但要为他说一句好话的话，阿灿是我这辈子遇到的唯一一个男孩。  
总之每次梦到他，醒来后我都会拿手机记下内容，不知觉备忘录已经到了五十多条。这期间我从未和他交流，但他频繁来我梦里捣乱。直到有一个梦里，出现了另一个男人，我和他说着话就抱在一起，我圈住他的脖子摸他瘦削的下巴，问他“真的做好觉悟爱我了吗”，后来我和他去沙滩露营，在一起滚来滚去时，阿灿出现了，他又惊又怒，大张着嘴，我和他说“你再也不会出现在我梦里了”，这时远方紫色的天空下起了流星雨，一层大气层似的薄雾缓缓褪去，掉在了海里，我看到了宇宙的颜色，那是我未来崭新的无限的生活。  
醒来后我非常感动，长久地回顾那种情绪，带着神圣的雀跃送走阿灿，同时对梦里的那位救星充满了好感，他就是吴世。  
我忽然对他很好，如果是一般人，大概会疑惑甚至惊慌，但吴世就像我理所应当一样接受了我突发的爱意。最终结果是我们滚上床了，就像梦里一样，不过不是做给阿灿看的，是他真实地脱了我的裤子，把那个东西塞进我的身体。  
我们都见过对方在台上边脱衣服边扭腰，有时还跳下去让人摸身体，被人拉开内裤扔钱，这样能互相硬得起来，还干了一次又一次，只能说我们都是活在发疯野狗般的年纪。  
吴世那儿很大，第一次插到一半我就要疼昏了，他也不是会停下来料理我的人，于是我只能张开腿自己弄湿弄软，揉开了等着他进来。他坐在一边抱着手臂，又挂着那股惹人讨厌的笑，挑着眉毛饶有兴致地说：“金钟仁，你好会搞哦。”  
我抬头骂他：“滚。”  
他滚到我身上来了，这次终于能干到最里面。我被他塞得满满的，他压在我身上，我抓着他的背，我们之间气味复杂，不知道被什么人留下过痕迹，所以不会互相舔吻，他挺着腰一下下顶我，我怕疼所以倒了太多润滑剂，吴世进出的水声就像这个地区夜里连绵不绝的雨。  
“金钟仁…”他的手掐着我的屁股，“你真的吃得好深。”  
我不让他说话，总错觉阿灿在看着，会被听到。我用后面吸着他，说实话，爽到翻天，我甚至爱惜地开始摸他的脸颊，觉得就凭他做爱的本事，他也不能只属于一个人，吴世要去爱很多人，让人都享受到他的大家伙。  
做过一次爱，吴世就对我亲近多了，有时恶恶心心地叫我“仁妮”，都是讨好客人的花招。就算叫着“仁妮”，他也还是会拽着我客人的领带把人拉走，这让我觉得世上的人就像狗一样，总是轻易被心肠歹毒的人驯服，可惜我也被他驯服了，被他干服的。  
吴世拿着钞票又回来了，我窝在沙发上生气，他把钞票放在我嘴上，隔着钱和我接吻，真的把我逼得快吐了，我把钱揉成一团扔了，抓着他的衣服把他扯到我身上。我们捧着彼此的脸舌吻，我扯他的裤子，他在我的裆部揉来揉去，还没操进去我都被他弄得快射了，他咬着我的脖子，贴得那么近，混着香水味道的汗都蹭在一起，他问我：“比起钱，是不是世妮更好？”  
从他的眼里我看到了一种渴望。他渴望我变得自私，不要把他同这个世界分享。  
我爱世勋。我也爱这个世界。  
不那么急需钱后，我白天又找了一个工作，一家规模很小的有限公司，在写字楼十二层走廊镜头，灯坏了两盏，门打开也“吱呀”作响。我不太会做别的，电脑也用不好，但很会接待顾客，时常办公室里只有我说话的声音，回答我的都是打字声。  
偶尔有人“嗯”地呼应我一句，这一句就很珍贵了，我渐渐注意到那是谁。他个子比我矮一些，或者说整个人都小了一圈，留着很普通的平头，常常穿着灰卫衣，戴黑框，本来都不会让人多注意的人，可有一天他和我交接文件，我发现他讲话很沉稳，目光坚定不容反驳的样子，只有当你把事情做完了，他才会松口，说一句：“嗯，做得很好。”  
说这话时往往会笑，颧骨提升，圆圆的眼睛变弯，看着柔和了很多。他是一个很不同的人，我没见过这样的人。他叫都暻秀。  
写字楼的工作不是很有意思，在发现暻秀之前，我几乎要换掉了，但因为对他产生了兴趣，我每天都坚持早起上班。有段时间我和吴世同居了，白天的他懒洋洋的，我好不容易逃出被窝，他还要把胳膊勾在我赤裸的腰上，嘴里含含糊糊地说：“不要去工作啊，仁妮。”  
和一个人呆久了，会对他心硬也会对他心软。我对吴世的大多数撒娇都免疫甚至反感，但他没睡醒的时候，我总是忍不住就坐在那里，慢慢摸一会儿他的头发。为此路上要一阵狂奔，早餐都要吐出来，这时我都讨厌死了吴世。  
也讨厌自己。但被他抓着说“干到你早上起不来”时，我的腿反正比心更软。  
不论过去多久，我都想登报宣扬的是吴世的那儿，真是了不起。没被他操过的人大概会被他的脸骗了，以为他又帅又讨厌，和他上了床，就只知道说他“好棒”了。其实我和阿灿也做过，灿烈哥，我们的十五岁到十九岁，他因为戴不好安全套急得满头是汗，我笑他，他就把我摁在床上，吼着说：“你还敢笑？”我要打他完全打得过，但那时我只知道睁着眼睛看着他，现在仿佛能从第三者角度看到我眼里的晶亮，我真心实意爱过他。  
我不会在暻秀身上想这些。他给我的感觉很性感，但很纯洁。或许也因为他根本不给我机会想这些。月中我和他一起出了一趟差，只有两天，在旅社里住了一夜，我以为回来后我们都会亲切些，但好像更疏远了，有他也有我的原因。回来后第一次见面，我比往常更热情地和他打了招呼，但他一愣，只是点了点头，那姿态伤害了我，我对他产生了无声的埋冤和抗拒。我总看向他的位置，但他不看我，让我感到我们很远。下班时候收拾东西迟了一步，有人邀请他一起吃饭了，我就在后面看着，又升起无端的怨恨。  
出差的时候并没有发生什么。在大巴上我坐在他身边，睡着了，脑袋搁到了他肩上，对我而言窄小的肩，因为枕得不太舒服，我没有再折磨自己。当我把头靠向车窗时，车颠簸了一下，暻秀伸过手绕过我，掌心垫在了我的脑袋和车窗之间。  
这个举动让我心里有一道小河横流，它洗刷着鹅卵石，让我一阵阵心动。到旅社后，在我玩手机的间隙，暻秀把什么都整理好了，我们什么也没做，他让我感觉像个行走的清新剂，我做不了什么，但抬头与他四目相对的瞬间，他直视我的目光给了我后来那种错觉，我们一定变得亲了，至少在公司里彼此是与别人不同的存在。  
其实那间旅社很适合做爱。两张窄床，翻身时候声音很大，比起小心不去吵醒对方，直接在上面摇晃着做爱更好，精液弄脏了一张床，正好两个人去挤着睡另一张。我对暻秀没有这种想象，但这些曾经和灿烈发生过。我们在学校做过一段舍友，我睡在他上铺，他非要翻上来操我，我的床离天花板非常近，阿灿动起来时背部的肌肉几乎要磨蹭到上面了。等做完，他把我搬到下铺，和他窝在一起睡。  
我不知道是阿灿像个动物，还是那个年龄的孩子都像动物。我喜欢阿灿用力呼吸喘气的样子，生机勃勃。我们换了宿舍后，阿灿总把衣服和包丢到我房间，那阵子他玩乐器，一大把吉他竖在我床边，有一天醒来把我绊倒了，巨大的“咚”一声，落地时和弦轰鸣震动，我抢先对他发了脾气，让他把一切都给我拿走。他带我看他的房间，一张床一张桌子，剩下的空间只够走动，他站在那儿团团转，像只被关进笼子的家养恐龙：“可是你看，真的很小啊钟仁。这么小，也没有你。”  
我容许他把东西暂时放我那儿了。结果他得寸进尺，开始丢些奇怪的东西，比如小火车玩具的轨道。有时我回宿舍，看到他弓着腰坐在地上玩着小火车，我见怪不怪，躺到床上去睡着了，梦里都是“呜呜嗡嗡”的声音。  
分手后阿灿没把东西拿走，我时不时就要看到，就要想起他，并在好几年后无比频繁梦到他。某天我打扫时扫出一块轨道碎片，还有火车头，只有我半个脚大小，显得我像个巨人。  
和吴世同居时也一团糟，我们不做爱的时候几乎就是敌人，因为他讲话太毒，还总是自鸣得意，而我脾气也不好，每天都给他挑刺，他的眉毛一天里有一半时间生气到竖起。但可悲的是我不仅知道他床上技术好，还知道他的心地根本上也不坏，以及他其实很重感情。  
不完全是我们做爱做出的感情。有段时间我的腿真的很疼，查也查不出病根，这让我无法与他上床，每次他问“可以做么”，我都说可以，然后我又疼得直叫，可不明白到底是哪里在作怪，吴世气得要掐死我，最后还是什么都没有。那段悲惨的日子，我们本来失去了唯一的交流，可他却对我很好，他甚至会说：“仁妮，工作好辛苦，我给你揉一揉。”  
他揉得当然不正经，但对于吴世来说已经相当难得。有一天洗完澡，他趴在我身上，解开我的衬衫，忽然地咬住我的胸部，吃奶一样在吸，嘬得屋子里都是难堪的声响，还让我的乳头上都是他的口水。我推不开他就随他去了，最后他变态地用手拍了两下我的胸，说：“仁妮，我要去中国做生意了。”  
吴世走得很干净，他不带东西是因为他没什么可带的，留了点用不上的垃圾，还有我胸口上下两排深深的牙印，一个星期后才消去。我在夜场认识的，每日和我交换体液为生的好朋友吴世，把我从梦里救出来的，屡次要和我发生爱情的吴世勋，离开的时候我们没有做成最后一次爱。  
但我的腿奇迹般好了，大概他就是我身体里的那颗毒瘤。我不去跳舞了，店里的混乱气味让我想到吴世，想到他躺在我胸口的头，他汗湿的头发都是发胶味道。而我最后让他尝到的是干干净净的我。吴世必须记得这一点，我是天使。  
我像个正常的二十多岁青年一样生活。长久地没和男人做爱，暻秀看到我，应该能感觉到我与以前不同了，我也在逐渐向他的生活靠近。他比我想象得突进，但我还在独自生着闷气时，暻秀主动给我带饭，问我要不要一起看电影。但他的看电影真的只是看电影，他多一张票，从头到尾都自己认真看完，我有点困，可不敢睡着，抱着爆米花桶强撑着。忽然他拿走我的桶，我没有了负担，偷偷睡着了。睡醒后电影刚结束，暻秀轻轻拍了两下掌，然后碰了碰我。我和他一起出去，才发现桶里的爆米花没有减少，他不吃，只是让我能睡一下。  
我试着和他多说了很多话，他也没有看上去那么寡言，没听清的东西会靠过头来低声问一遍，而我随口发出的疑问他也会仔细解答。那天我们经过花鸟市场，我在红金鱼面前停了一会，他和我说起红金鱼的成长，声音不大所以我要贴近他才能听清，他的手在我面前比划着，眼花缭乱。  
如果是阿灿，阿灿会把脸贴在鱼缸上，用他的大眼瞪着金鱼，他要比大小，而吴世根本不会来这种花鸟虫鱼的地方，他对一切都是嫌来嫌去的表情。只有暻秀，在吵闹的摊位前，认真地和我说一只红金鱼的一生。  
有一天我看到阿灿了，我去便利店买三明治，出来时和红灯线前的一个车主对上了眼，我的大脑扑起了一阵要命的海浪，那是灿烈，他也睁大了眼看着我。我没动，他也没动，红灯进入倒计时，如果是阿灿，他会打开车门跑过来，他做事一向很冲动。倒计时，030201，变成绿灯，后面的车“滴滴”两声，阿灿的刹车灯灭了，他的车顿了一下，往前开走了，虽然他的目光最后也在看着我，他还扭过头看我。  
注意行车安全啊，朴灿烈。我在心里想。  
热好的三明治分给暻秀一个，他忽然问我“怎么了”，我不知道自己有什么异常，去照镜子，只是胡子冒了点尖，回去就能刮掉。暻秀站在我身后，从镜子里看到他的眼睛，圆圆的，没戴眼镜，视力又不好，所以看人时特别认真，暻秀一直在看着我，哪怕我说“没事啊”。  
他是怎么察觉到的呢，只能说明我们是不同的，是有默契的。  
我和灿烈也去看过电影，他比我能睡，有一次他和我说他要睡了，让我专心看，那个电影我很喜欢，没理他，自己看完了，他中途醒来，还问了我几句剧情。回去路上我买了两罐啤酒，一打开就溅了一身，我在擦的时候，他忽然问我：“所以那人其实不是她的女儿，但她最后为什么要回来呢？”  
我反应了很久才知道他在和我聊刚才的电影。因为他这一句，本来打算要分手的我们，又继续这样了半年。  
我的愿望是，好好工作，三十岁之前，先租到一个好一些的房子，白天能射进太阳，现在我还住在和吴世一起租的旧公寓里，背光，总隐约有股潮味，还有那家伙不知道哪天打碎的香水瓶，留下的那味道日久萦绕着。带着点情爱和汗水的味道，并不难闻的肉体气息，我们胡乱缠绕甚至会打起来的每一个夜晚。  
但三十岁之前，我会搬出去，一个干爽的，温暖的，也不用大，但每天都被阳光温和照耀的房子。我会认真生活，让过往的成为过往，每天晨起时播放一段音乐，我慢慢喝水，吃早餐，出了门再继续没有自我地忙忙碌碌。  
这隐秘的愿望我想和暻秀分享，但又从没说出口过，和他说话不由自主会变真挚，哪怕是我开玩笑给他夹了一颗他不爱吃的臭纳豆，他表情一下呆了但也没吐出来，他那样子让我拍掌大笑，他真诚时我总在玩闹，我想真诚时，又不好意思面对他了。  
暻秀来找我了。我因为想起臭纳豆的事，嘴角还挂着笑，拍了拍脸才冷静些。他看着我，手里也没拿什么文件或三明治，就只是空着手，站在我的位置前，他说：“钟仁，我要离职了，会离开这里。”  
我的手还在脸边没放下，支撑着我的表情，他看我没反应，就回到位置收拾东西了。他捧着办公用品走的时候，我看到他的桌上干干净净，一点没剩下，可能连与他有关的灰尘都被擦了，新落下的是新落下的。我在坏了两盏灯的走廊上拦下他，问他知不知道这意味着什么。  
他点点头。  
我说：“你离开了就是离开了。”  
他又抬头看我，他的眼神从来不会闪躲，但这次看了一会，他偏开了头。他说：“再见，钟仁。”  



End file.
